Torn Together
by Betryal
Summary: A prank leaves Red and Purple stuck on earth with Zim. They become tangled in an age old plot to destroy all Irkens. A plot that involves Gaz and her deceased mother.
1. The Daymare Begins

Fortune Cookie says: Man that does prank ends up dooming himself

* * *

The Daymare Begins

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"Space, the final place. These are the voyages of the People's Metal Ship, and its pointless mission to destroy strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations, to dumbly go where we will be in constant danger. These are the voyages of PMS," a fake voice mocked. 

"Hahaha…this is too much," Purple laughed as he cut the music.

"I know…I know…but it will work," Red assured with a sly grin.

"Is he _really_ that stupid?" Purple questioned with a raised antenna.

They both froze and stared at each other in thought. Their cheeks puffed up and they began to madly laugh. Red quickly grabbed a soda from a table-headed service drone as he cackled. He deeply sucked the soda down slightly choking as he chuckled. Purple grasped his thin frame as he continued to laugh. His legs were slightly pulled up in the air as he laughed. He dropped hisfries as the technicians watched in worry. The Almighty Tallests were laughing far too much for comfort. Red coughed and regained his composer with a grin. Purple still hovered in one area as he laughed. Red swore that Purple was turning purple from lack of air. His large Red eyes blinked and he floated back to his chair.

His metal gauntlets with the thick red stripe in the middle clinked against the metal handle of the chair. The three red rings that kept his waist sickly thin loosened as he sat. The metal that covered his body bent to his form as he sat. He was thankful that the metal was more liquid metal or else he would never be able to sit. Purple calmed down and came to take a seat next to Red. He snickered andtried to calm down. His two thin fingers covered his mouth in a failed attempt to quiet. Red smirked and yawned. Purplesviolet colored metal suit reflected the light as the Massive quickly dimmed their power.

"Are you sure he'll fall for this?" Purple questioned.

"_Positive_," Red drawled with a smirk.

"If this doesn't work you owe me a massage," Purple replied.

"I can't massage…I only have two fingers," Red dryly pointed out.

"Then get more," Purple complained as Red raised an antenna at Purple's attitude.

"I can't get more," Red pointed out.

"Then take someone else's," Purple grumbled.

"Fine, but if this works then I want you to be silent for a day," Red smugly said.

"Hey!" Purple shouted.

"Agree?" Red challenged with a smirk.

"You just don't want to hear my voice," Purple stated with a glare.

"Agreed?" Red pushed as Purple nodded. "Turn on the image thingy

"You mean the hologram?" Purple questioned with a haughty smirk.

"Lasers!" Red shouted with a growl.

"_MY_ _EYE_!" Purple cried out as a laser shot him in the eye.

He held his eye as he rolled around on the floor moaning in pain. Red chuckled and shook his head with a grin. He really did love lasers.

"Everyone _loves_ lasers," Red sighed.

"_Why the hell are there lasers here!_" Purple shouted as he climbed into his seat. His violet eye twitched every few seconds.

"Holograms are in place," a technician declared.

"Quick, open a link to Earth!" Red excitedly ordered.

The Massive approached the Earth and its form changed as the hologram covered the entire ship. Red and Purple chuckled as they stared at each other. They look just like the crew from that weird space show.

* * *

_"Give it back now Zim! Give it back or face my wrath!"_

"_NEVER_!" Zim shouted as he ran down the block.

A growl filled the air and he squeaked as he picked up sped. His lens-covered eyes blinked in fear as he heard the heavy footfalls of black combat boots behind him. Zim griped his wig with his right hand as he tried to run faster. In his left hand, he held the scared object. Gaz's new Gameslave X-treme was clutched to his chest. He had stolen it from her hands and took off running. Zim briefly wondered why he had to go and piss off the only human that could really harm him. He blinked and grinned in relief as he saw his house down the block. The familiar flamingo and lawn gnomes greeted him.

"You're _dead_ green bean!" Gaz shouted as she launched at him.

Zim's gloved hand reached out for the doorknob and his eyes widened. He literally squealed as he was tackled to the ground. The Gameslave softly landed on the ground as he went rolling along with Gaz on top of him. His green skin scrapped against the dirt as he grunted. Gaz's petite pale hands wrapped around his neck and she began to choke him. Zim gasped and his body withered on the ground as Gaz continued her revenge.

"_Ack_! _Release_ _Zim_!" Zim quickly choked out, literally.

"You _took_ it Zim!" Gaz growled as she shook him.

Zim reached up and pushed her away. Gaz landed on the ground with a grunt. Zim quickly scrambled away from her as she glared at him through her squinted eyes. He gulped as she pushed herself up. Her short black skirt brushed against the violet tights she wore. Her black corset was covered by a small purple hoodie. Zim quickly stood up and put a lawn gnome between them.

"I need you to answer a _question_," Zim gritted out as his voice rose at the last word.

"If you want to know about your funeral…then yes…I'll leave something behind to be buried," Gaz darkly replied.

"_Huh_? No, I need to know about the starship humans," Zim quickly said as she came closer.

Gaz stopped her stalking and stood there in confusion. Her head tilted to the side as she thought about this and stared at him. They were in their second year of high school and still had a rocky friendship. She didn't know if she should kill him or answer the question first. Die in bliss or die in ignorance, such a tough decision. His lean form was tensed and ready to lunge away from her slender form. Zim had grown and they had never questioned why. Dib was still working on a theory. They had formed their own threesome of freaks at school. All of them had no friends and each knew why. Dib was obsessed with his paranormal studies, Zim was a freak, and Gaz just didn't want a friend.

Dib had finally come to understand that Zim would never conquer the Earth. Gaz was proud that her brother realized that Zim was bad at world conquest. It was strange in her opinion, all three of them getting along on rocky terms.

"There are no starship humans," Gaz calmly replied. All her thinking had calmed her anger.

"But that documentary!" Zim protested with a shock look.

"It's a fiction show you idiot," Gaz replied with a smirk.

Gaz sighed; her lust for blood had ended. Zim visibly relaxed as Gaz calmed down. He picked up the Gameslave and handed it to her. Gaz reached out and grabbed Zim by his shirt. She pulled him down to her level and balled her fist up. If he had a nose, she would have broken it for good measure. Her fist unclenched and she sighed in defeat. Zim carefully pulled her fisted hand from his shirt; he didn't want to end his superior life.

"So you're saying that those starship humans aren't real?" Zim questioned again.

"They're fake," Gaz assured.

Zim nodded and walked over to his door. He kicked it open and stepped out the way. The roboparents came flying out and landed in the front yard. Zim marched inside his house and Gaz followed. She had nothing better to do this evening. Zim quickly turned on his TV and noticed a beeping. Gaz raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"_GIR_!" Zim shouted.

"Yes my master!" Gir responded as he fell from the ceiling.

"What were you doing up there?" Zim questioned.

"I was decorating!" Gir happily said as his eyes glowed blue and he waved his arms.

Gaz raised her amber gaze to the ceiling. Her violet hair brushed her shoulders as she stared up at Zim's weird ceiling. Sporks now lined the ceiling, Gir had super glued them. Zim shook his head, there was no use getting mad at the strange robot.

"What is that beeping?" Zim questioned.

"Oh yeah…some spaceship humans called you," Gir spoke.

Zim tore off his disguise and Gaz watched in mild amusement. His antennae twitched with anger as he ordered the computer to open a link. Gaz's eyes widened as she stared at the characters from PMS. Her pupils narrowed and she grinned as a glitch caused something to grow fuzzy on the screen.

"Invader Zim, I am John Puke Leotard of the PMS. I wish to know why you are on my planet," the balding human questioned with a grin.

"They're real!" Zim gasped.

"That's fake," Gaz assured.

"If you wish to know, then I am an Irken Invader sent to destroy Earth," Zim proudly answered.

"He's bad at it," Gaz pointed out as he glared at her.

"We know,"the man with violet eyessighed and John sadly nodded.

"We are warning you to leave or else you shall be met with hostile greetings," John assured.

"_Filthy-human!"_ Zim spat. "I will not surrender my mission!'

"Zim," Gaz sighed.

"Computer, lock onto their ship and send them a surprise," Zim ordered as the transmission ended.

"You know that those were probably your leaders playing a joke on you?" Gaz questioned.

Zim remained staring at the screen as Gaz began to darkly chuckle.

* * *

Red's eyes snapped open as the hologram faded. The ship shook and the power went dead. Purple began to shouting and searching for his missing curly fries. 

"What's going on?" Purple demanded.

"A frequency has damaged our systems!" The technician worriedly answered.

"_We're going to die!_" Purple shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at Purple as curly fries went floating everywhere.

"Quickly fix this!" Red demanded.

Red emergency lights began flashing and a mass panic broke out.

"The power core has caught on fire!" Another technician shouted.

"We're going to blow up!" Another voice shouted as the Massive began to shake.

"Beam the Tallest to the nearest Irken base!" An advisor shouted.

Red and Purple's eyes shot open when they heard this. Everything began to fade as they felt themselves being beamed to the nearest Irken base. One dreadful word floated through their minds.

'Earth.'

* * *

Gaz chuckled as she watched Zim bang his head against the wall. Gir was currently following his actions. Gaz loved the misery in the room. She stood up and stretched, all the sorrow was making her tired. The house alarm systems went off and Zim snapped to attention. 

"Wee!"

"Ahh!"

Gaz looked up and her features turned into a dark scowl. The two Irken leaders materialized above her and gravity took affect. They fell upon her and she squeaked with pain. Zim sheepishly smiled at his Tallest.

"Uh…hello," Zim said.

"Zim!" Red snapped.

"_Hey,_ this is soft!" Purple said as he reached down a squeezed something.

Red looked over and down at the thing Purple was squeezing. Zim's face turned green in embarrassmentand he knew that Gaz would officially kill him. Red reached down and smacked Purple's hand away.

"Hey!" Purple protested as he rubbed his sore hand.

"Don't touch _that_!" Red snapped as Purple scowled.

"I want some of those," Purple happily said as he reached down and poked the soft thing.

_"Touch those again and I will doom you to a endless abyss from which you will be tortured for all eternity!"_ Gaz growled as she pushed the two aliens off her.

"Don't touch me!" Red snapped as he floated off the ground.

"You were the one that fell on me!" Gaz growled.

Red scowled at her and Purple looked around at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the sporks on the ceiling.

"Greetings my Almighty Tallests!" Zim saluted as he drew their attention from Gaz.

"_Zim_!" Red snapped again. "_What did you do?_"

"_Yeah_! You blew up my curly fries!" Purple growled.

"I sent a wave of power to overload your systemsand blew up your ship," Zim sheepishly informed.

"That's crazy Zim," Red dully said.

"Crazy _or_ ingenious?" Zim questioned back with a proud smile.

"No…it's crazy," Red assured with angry smile.

"Told ya' so," Gaz mumbled as she moved for the door.

"_Silence_!" Zim demanded.

"Where's your communicator?" Red demanded.

"About that…" Zim drawled as Red raised an antenna in question. "The amount of power I used drained my base."

"For how long?" Red gritted out.

"The batteries going to be out for a while," Zim continued.

"_How long Zim_!" Red growled as Purple chuckled.

"He completely drained his last battery and has no more…Gir ate the last battery," Gaz answered as Zim scowled at her.

"_Traitor_!" Zim accused her.

"That's for taking my Gameslave," Gaz replied with a smirk and left.

"We're stuck on this planet?" Purple questioned.

"Until he gets a new battery," Red informed.

"Don't _worry_! I'll show you all the horrible joys of earth!" Zim quickly assured.

"We're doomed," Purple sighed as red sullenly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so proud…I finally typed this idea out. I've really wanted to do a fic about Red and Purple, but it won't be slash  
I didn't mean to insult Star Trek...I like that show that's why I used it.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think


	2. Welcome to Earth

Fortune Cookie Says: Person who looks to cookie for advice needs help…

* * *

Welcome to Earth

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Red and Purple lazily stared out the window of Zim's house. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the people were too happy for their liking. Red had decided that he didn't like earth very much. He didn't like it because there was no one to boss around. Purple then decided that he didn't like earth because it was boring. They both missed their careless days of just floating around and doing nothing.

"I'm bored," Purple whined.

Red glanced at Purple before he turned his gaze back to the planet. There was nothing to do. They heard squeaking and turned to find Gir walking toward them in his dog suit. Gir threw open the door and walked to the edge of the street. Red and Purple blinked as they watched a car drive up. Gir smiled and jumped inside before the car drove off. Red and Purple glanced at each other before they blinked and sighed.

"This is insane," Red grumbled.

"I don't know…I like that shade of blue," Purple suddenly said as he motioned to the sky.

"You don't like anything…but then you like that stupid sky?" Red questioned as he felt an antenna twitch.

"I like it," Purple confirmed.

Red felt himself twitch before he banged his head against the window. He didn't want to be in this crappy base, with an insane Invader. His antennae perked up when he heard the floor open in the corner. Zim rose up from the floor in his bad disguise. Purple looked over and began to laugh.

'I can't believe he gets away with that disguise,' Red thought.

"I am off to school my Tallest," Zim announced as he walked over to the door. "The computer will aide you in anything you need."

"What's this school?" Purple questioned. Red's eyes widened and he shook his head at Purple hoping to shut him up. Purple was oblivious to the warning.

"School is a where human pig smellies go to gain some type of knowledge," Zim explained.

"What do _you_ do at this skool?" Red questioned.

"I study the humans," Zim proudly answered.

"I want to go to skool," Purple suddenly said.

"Really?" Red doubtfully questioned.

"Better than staying here," Purple pointed out.

"But you were such a bad Invader," Red groaned as Purple scowled.

"Hey! I was not!" Purple shouted.

"You kept botching up missions," Red reminded.

"You will need disguises," Zim pointed out.

A knock at the door was heard and Zim walked over to it. He pressed his hand to the door and watched as it went transparent. Zim saw who it was and grinned. The door quickly went back to normal and he answered it.

"You're going to be late," Gaz greeted as she kept her eyes squinted.

"My Tallest need a disguise," Zim explained as Gaz let an eyebrow rise.

"Why?" Gaz questioned.

"I want to go to school," Purple spoke.

"No we don't," Red quickly said.

"Why don't you just give them a wig and some contacts?" Gaz questioned.

Zim tapped his foot against the floor as he thought about this. Gaz rolled her eyes and looked to her watch. They were going to be late again.

"It's a new school year, so just enroll them as Seniors," Gaz grumbled.

"I don't want to go to that filthy place," Red mumbled as Gaz glared at him.

"We never do anything fun," Purple grumbled.

'A Tallest spat,' Gaz thought as she watched them glare at each other.

"We sit around and rule…that isn't fun to you?" Red questioned as Purple frowned.

"Just get them disguises and let's go!" Gaz shouted as they both froze.

"I don't need you pathetic disguise," Red arrogantly said as he popped opened his gauntlet and quickly tapped in a code as his image was quickly replaced.

Red quickly turned off his hover belt and landed on his feet. He flexed his new number of fingers with a frown. Gaz's eyes slightly opened as she stared at his disguise. It was as good as Tak's. She wondered why Zim didn't try harder. Red ran a hand through his new hair and grinned, the hologram was close to being a living host. His black hair was cut very short to the point of being randomly messy with bit of spikes. His skin was pale and his eyes were a deep crimson. He picked at the material that covered his body in slight annoyance. Gaz noticed that his fingers still looked like claws. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that had gray and black stripes. Gaz took notice that he wore tight, long black pants with boots coming up to his knees. The boots were metal tipped and had buckles.

"Show off," Purple grumbled as he typed in his own code and turned off his hover belt.

Purple's feet touched the floor and his hologram quickly snapped into place. He blinked and looked down at his now human hands. Purple fidgeted in his new clothes hating how real they felt. His hologram hair was a bit longer reaching his ears in flat style. Purple frowned as he picked at his shirt material again. The shirt was a black tee shirt. His pants were also a dark black and his shoes looked like simple Invader boots. Gaz caught sight of his eyes and saw violet. His black hair also had tints of violet to it.

"Not that you're finished…let's go," Gaz grumbled as she turned around and left.

"We have to walk?" Purple questioned.

"No…we have to ride the bus," Zim answered.

"What's a…bus?" Red questioned as they walked out of the house.

Gaz's shoes squeaked as listened to them talk behind her. Zim was trying to fill them in on all the human ways. She snickered at the thought. She came to a stop at the bus sign and glanced back over at Red and Purple. They were both the average size of a human guy; about five foot nine inches. Gaz heard something explode and looked down the street. The bus was covered in dirt with broken windows spilling fumes out of the motor as it chugged down the street. It pulled up in front of them and the doors creaked open.

"What the hell is that?" Red shouted as he pointed to the bus driver.

Gaz closed her eyes even more and wished today was the day that the bus's brakes would suddenly die out. The bus driver glared at Red and Gaz frowned. Unfortunately, the driver thought Red meant her.

"They're new…and retarded," Gaz gritted out.

The bus driver snorted, but glared at them as they stepped onto the bus. Zim sighed and took a seat in the middle row. Gaz threw Purple next to Zim and pushed Red toward the window. He glared at her as she sat down.

"Next time you talk…try not to sound so dumb," Gaz warned without looking at Red. Zim and Purple blinked as they leaned over to watch Red's reaction.

"You can't talk to me that way," Red growled.

"Keep your voice down alien," Gaz warned as she motioned to the other students listening.

Red glared at her hard before he smirked and sat back against the lumpy seat.

"Soft threats…you're good," Red quietly said.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. The bus jerked and Purple dug his fingers into the seat in front of him. Zim gazed out the window as Purple began to gag. Gaz shifted her eyes to the other alien and then noticed why he was gagging. She figured he wasn't used to such rough travel. The bus slammed to a stop and Purple's face went flying into the seat. Gaz snickered at this.

"It's eating my face!"

Red raised his fake eyebrow and sighed. He now remembered why Purple never made it to Invader status. Gaz snickered as she stood up and walked pass the flailing alien. Red pulled Purple up and pushed him into the aisle to march. Zim couldn't help but snicker at this. The bus driver gave them one last dirty look after they got off the bus. She then took off down the street.

"Can you take them to the office Zim?" Gaz questioned him.

"Huh?"

Gaz squinted her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. She would never understand she went around him. Her hand shot out and smacked him. Red snickered at this and Purple watched in confusion.

"Take them to the office!" Gaz growled.

"But!"

"You're afraid?" Gaz suddenly questioned with a grin. Both the Tallest began to listen with renewed interest.

"Zim fears nothing!" Zim shouted.

"They why act stupid?" Gaz questioned.

"Zim has no need for such a simple task that can be done by human-filth," Zim rambled.

"So now I'm filth?" Gaz darkly questioned. Zim froze; he knew he said the wrong thing. "I'll take them to the office Zim, but I'll make you pay…oh how you shall pay."

Gaz pushed pass him and knocked him to the ground. She waved her hand for the other aliens to follow her.

"What would he fear?" Red questioned.

"You'll see," Gaz grumbled as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

* * *

The staff of Hi Skool wasn't the friendliest. They were a dark group that even made her shiver with a bit of fear. Not much was known about them, not even their names. The teachers that were normal feared them, the teachers that were insane worshipped them, but mostly they were feared. Gaz pushed opened the dark metal doors and stepped into the building. Red and Purple silently followed her. Gaz looked up to the sign on the wall and stared at the arrows. The sign with the word office was to the right.

"This way," Gaz sighed.

The skool tiles were black and dark green, the walls were painted with a fading shade of brown. They didn't bother with a ceiling. You could see the metal pipes and sometimes fell the dripping of water as it fell from some unknown pipe. They stopped at the edge of the hall and she looked left and then right. If you went right, you ended up in the dungeon, or the art hallway. Left took you to other side of the skool. Gaz turned left and made it to a dark brown door with a window in the middle. She walked over to the desk and hit the bell. Her eyebrow twitched at the annoying ring.

"Yesss."

Red and Purple raised an eyebrow at the human the stepped out from a cubical. His blue dress shirt was untucked and he wore an ugly yellow tie. He was bald and his left eye rolled a bit to the right as his right eyes glared at them. Purple grimaced at the sight of him and Gaz glared.

"I need to speak to a dean," Gaz replied.

"The deans are…busy," the man replied.

"But we have two new students," Gaz grumbled. The man frowned before he picked up the phone.

Red and Purple glanced at each other and he made little mumbling noises. A voice yelled at him and he growled. He slammed the phone down and pointed a shaking finger to the door on the left. Gaz frowned and walked pass the big desk and to the door. She pushed it open and walked into the dark room.

"Get going," the man growled.

Red glared at him and walked toward the dark room. Purple shrugged and just followed Red. The room was definitely dark and cold. There was a window, but the dark curtains held back all but a sliver of light. They could make out Gaz's short form as she stood in front of a desk.

"Please stand next to Gaz."

Red's eyes narrowed as he searched for the voice. The room appeared empty. The door slammed shut and Purple jumped closer to Red as they heard a lock. Gaz just kept her eyes squinted as she waited for the person.

"Welcome to Hi Skool."

Purple blinked at the voice. It sounded more sarcastic then anything. A figure shifted in the darkness and they watched as something moved behind the desk. Crimson eyes glared at them as they slid open. A squeak was heard as the figure sat down and crossed his hands on the desk. His crimson gaze turned to Red and Purple. They couldn't see his smirk in the darkness.

"I am principle Mekura and who are you?" His deep voice questioned.

"These are Zim's…cousins and they're moving here…they need to register," Gaz interrupted.

"I didn't ask you," the principle snapped at her. His crimson gaze turned back to the two unknown aliens.

"I'm Red and this is Purple…were bothers," Red replied as he carefully watched the principle.

"You wish to enroll…but I can't allow that without proper paperwork," the principle replied with another hidden smirk.

"But we don't…"

"We'll have our old skool transfer any data you need…it should arrive soon," Red interrupted Purple.

"Very well," the principle sighed.

Gaz listened as his fingers clicked against something. She could make out the shape of a computer. A click sounded and something began to print. Two pieces of paper were placed in front of Gaz. She glared at the paper and turned her sharp gaze to the principle.

"What do you want?"

"You will be Red's guide…but have your insane brother guide Purple," the principle answered as he glared at her.

"I don't have to do this," Gaz reminded as she snatched the two schedules.

"Yes you do Gaz…as long as you're in this skool…I own you," the principle replied as she gritted her teeth.

"Pfff…I've got nothing better to do," Gaz grumbled.

"Watch that temper Gazzy…you don't want _another_ accident do you?" The principle questioned.

She spun around and faced Red and Purple. Her eyes widened and then she shook her head. Gaz marched to the door and quickly threw it open before she marched out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Been forever since I updated this fic...but I've been putting most of my effort into the Xenoseries that I am working on. I just posted Xenophobia.  
Torn Together will be getting update a bit faster, I just have a lot of work and college.  
Thanks to any one who reviews and sticks through my slow updates!


	3. Classroom Cheer

Fortune Cookie Says: Man who smiles often must floss often

* * *

Classroom Cheer 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"I don't see why I have to guide you…you're supposed to be intelligent and yet you can't read a schedule," Dib complained as Purple followed him.

"Don't you shut up?" Purple finally snapped.

Purple had never known how long a hallway could really be. Dib had been going on about how the universe had to have something intelligent out there. Purple gritted his teeth and twitched as he grinned. Dib took no notice of the alien's thin patience. He ran a hand through his long scythe hair and sighed. He had grown to be almost as Tall as his father, he was still missing a few inches. Dib had chosen to remain with glasses, said they gave him a better image. Purple rolled his eyes as the human droned on. Dib turned a corner and his trench quickly made a swishing sound. Purple glared at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Purple questioned.

Dib stopped looked at the schedule and then the room numbers. He grinned and pointed out a word.

"Biology?" Purple questioned.

"You have mostly science classes," Dib pointed out.

"I don't like science," Purple groaned.

"You complain too much," Dib sighed as he threw open a door.

Purple growled and then stepped into the class. His eyes widened in shock and he froze in the doorway. Dib shut the door and grinned. He followed Purple's gaze and landed on the TV, they were watching a video on cell reproduction. Purple could feel himself getting nauseous; he didn't want to see what went on inside these humans. The video was paused and Dib cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Wiki, this is the new guy," Dib introduced and quickly stepped back.

Purple turned to the left and saw an empty desk. He blinked in confusion and turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at Dib. Purple screamed as he came face to face with the teacher. The first thing he noticed was that she was tall, had blank flat hair, and gray colored eyes. Her skin was pale and she was smirking. Purple took a step back in order to regain his space.

"Well, well, well, at least Dib didn't try to bring us alien," Mrs. Wiki joked with a soft laugh. "Did he?"

Purple tensed and quickly shook his head.

"Welcome to Biology, I am the mad scientist known as Mrs. Wiki and these are my pupils," Mrs. Wiki introduced as she smiled. Purple wondered if this woman was insane.

"Uh, hi?"

"Not very bright are you?" Mrs. Wiki questioned.

"Freak," a student grumbled.

Mrs. Wiki raised an eyebrow and wondered who the student was talking about. She grinned and clapped her hands in front of her.

"And what are you?" Mrs. Wiki questioned.

"Irken," Purple grumbled before he realized his mistake.

Mrs. Wiki narrowed her eyes and glared at Purple. She then placed her hands on her hips and began to laugh. Purple relaxed a bit and uncomfortably chuckled.

"Okay, now that you're no longer amusing…take a seat," Mrs. Wiki brushed him off.

Purple sighed and then gasped. The teacher had just thrown a textbook at him. He gave her a scathing smile before he turned around. Purple quickly took a seat in the back and relaxed.

'This isn't too bad,' Purple thought.

"Today we discuss Human biology," Mrs. Wiki happily said as everyone groaned.

Purple blinked unaware of the danger.

* * *

Gaz grumbled as she clenched the schedule in her hand. Her brother had been enthusiastic about guiding the 'new' kids. She hadn't been. Gaz unscrunched the schedule and glared at the first classes. Her and Red had every class together.

'Every…class,' Gaz growled.

Gaz turned down another hall not caring if Red was behind her. She squinted her eyes tight and growled again. Gaz came to a stop at a thin metal door. She kicked the door and it flew open. Red winced as the door slammed into the wall. She marched inside and to the teacher. Her eyes remained squinted as she continued to glare at him. She watched as the teacher slowly began to smirk.

"You're late," the teacher darkly replied.

"New student Mr. Rancor," Gaz grumbled with her own smirk.

His green eyes narrowed and he quickly let his gaze slither to Red. He quirked a black eyebrow up in question. The corners of his mouth slightly rose a bit. Mr. Rancor turned around and smiled at the class. Red swore that the man's face was going to split from being too false.

"Introduce yourself now so I have something to write on your grave in case of _any_ accidents," Mr. Rancor softly said with a grin.

Gaz rolled her eyes and walked into the crowd to find her seat. She figured that Red should be able to handle an introduction. She took her seat and slightly opened her eyes to watch him.

"I'm Red," Red simply replied with a shrug.

"Hey!" A random kid shouted. "Why do you have such a stupid name?"

Gaz held back her snicker as she watched Red's reaction. His face went still before his holograph skin began to flush in anger. His crimson eyes glared at the student as his fist clenched.

"I'm not from here and will eventually destroy you all," Red angrily mumbled.

"What type of freak has that name…Red…how dumb," another kid added as the class began to laugh.

Red's eyebrow was twitching and he slammed his eyes shut. He kept repeating to himself that he was not Tallest of this planet. Never, he had _never_ been ridiculed in anyway. No one ever dared to treat him ill. His eyes snapped open at the last comment and he darkly smirked at the student. A few of the students went silent, but whispers were heard.

"That was very nice, now take a seat," Mr. Rancor grumbled as he pointed to the seat next to Gaz.

Red held his head up, walked over to the table, and sat down. He could hear the whispers, he wondered if Gaz heard them too. His eyes strayed to her and she kept silent and still.

'She must ignore them,' Red mused.

"Today we will be working on our stories," Mr. Rancor began.

"Stories?" Red questioned, unfortunately it was voiced too loud.

"You can write…can't you?" Mr. Rancor questioned.

"I think I can," Red mocked.

"You must write a story, be it fictional or non-fiction. I will not accept poetry because I want an actual story something that is more than a page," Mr. Rancor continued. "You may collaborate with other students and do a co-project, but be warned there are guidelines."

Gaz rested her head against her palm as Mr. Rancor passed out the guidelines. She hated having to write anything. Her skills were good, but she preferred to game to anything. The guidelines reached her and she glared at them. All that was on the page was a due date and rules stating something about nothing obscene. Gaz looked at Red from the corner of her eye and saw him glaring at the paper.

'This is going to be fun,' Gaz dryly thought.

A scream pierced the air and all the students looked out the window in the door. A student with dark tinted violet hair ran down the halls screaming. Gaz pushed the students out of the way and stepped outside the classroom. Dib ran pass her screaming at Purple. The science teacher quickly followed them carrying a model of the human body. Red smacked himself in the face and Gaz shook her head in disbelief. A camera in the corner of the hall shifted and Gaz raised her eyes to it; she knew he was watching it all.

* * *

Mekura laughed as he sat in his office watching the monitors. Everything was just too convenient to be true. Leaning forward, he closed his crimson eyes and sighed. When Zim first arrived on the planet he was thrilled, but that was squashed when he discovered that the Irken was exiled. So he sat, patiently waiting for the time that something right would happen. His eyes strayed to the picture on his desk and he smirked at it, it was smirk full of pride and impending victory. She had been the one to mess up his plans for victory.

"Even in death you still try to best me…not this time my dearly departed partner…this time you will fail and your daughter will help me," Mekura whispered with a chuckle.

He picked up the picture and smiled at the woman. Her long violet hair was curled at her shoulders. Her honey eyes shined with happiness as she hugged her two children. Mekura stuck the picture in his desk and sighed, soon he would have his revenge.

'You can't stop me this time Ivi,' Mekura thought with a smile.

* * *

It was time for gym and she could still spot the cameras, she figured he was watching them. Her amber eyes turned to Red and Purple and she closed her eyes. His hate for Irkens ran deeper than her hate for everything. She spotted Zim and saw him stretching a bit. She figured it would be another day of tennis. Gaz rolled her eyes and began to walk to the courts. She didn't care because she never bothered to try the sport. It was useless to try something that you had no interest in. Gaz shook her head and sat underneath the bleachers in the shade away from the teachers. She closed her eyes and thought about her project for Mr. Rancor.

* * *

"You were afraid of a model?" Red questioned Purple with a disbelieving look.

"It was all squishy and naked," Purple defended.

"But it was fake," Red replied.

"Humans are disgusting," Purple grumbled as he blinked and looked away.

Red nodded in agreement and watched as the humans gathered on the courts. It was interesting the way they seemed to follow these adults. Red and Purple gathered on the outside of the courts and watched as the game began.

"My Tallest," Zim greeted as he stepped up beside them.

"What's the point to this game?" Red questioned as he watched a ball bounce out of bounds.

Zim watched the game before he replied, "It is a game they play for fun."

"Fun?" Purple questioned.

"Yes my Tallest, they try to hit the ball so the other person misses and loses," Zim finished.

"What happens to the loser?" Red questioned with little interest.

"Nothing really," Zim answered.

"That's stupid," Purple grumbled.

Red watched the game and heard a clicking noise. He looked around in confusion before he looked to Purple. He was too busy watching the game to notice anything. Red's eyes moved to the stands and he noticed a camera on a light post, it was small but it was still there. Red's eyes narrowed and he heard another click.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I've been busy with finals and just life. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My updates should be getting faster now. Cookies to those who review and stuck by me during the long time to update.

Please Review


	4. Memories, Memoirs

Fortune Cookie Says: Scarifies are made at the alter and they still are

* * *

Memories, Memoirs

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Journal_

* * *

She marched down the hallway with her brother in tow. Dib still questioned her about why he had classes with Purple. Gaz closed her eyes wishing that he would just shut up. Her hand pushed open the door to the office and she glared at the secretary. He glared back at her and Gaz moved to enter the Principal's office. Dib searched the office with eyes wondering why they had to come here.

"Why are we here?" Dib questioned as his eyes wandered to a painting of a man eating a child.

"Pff…mind your own business," Gaz snapped as she left him standing in the main room.

Dib turned his eyes to the secretary and noticed him chuckling at something. Dib looked over and noticed that he was squeaking a small pink bunny. Dib raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes to the door that Gaz had entered. She never liked helping in school, so he wonderedabout her reasons for being here. Dib heard another squeak and he took a seat in a far corner.

* * *

Gaz entered the office and leaned against the door. She wouldn't approach Mekura even if he paid her. His soft chuckle filled the air and he placed a small stone upon his desk. Gaz raised an eyebrow at this not seeing any point. Mekura reached out and tapped the stone three times. Her eyes widened when she saw an image of her brother. She quickly squinted her eyes and snorted.

"So?" Gaz coldly questioned.

"I want you to dome a favor," Mekura sighed.

"By favor…you mean I have no choice," Gaz reworded with a scowl.

"Quite the temper…nothing and everything like your mother," Mekura mumbled.

Gaz opened one eye and glared at him. She hated it when he spoke of her mother. She hated her mother to no end, but she didn't know if she hated Mekura or her mother more.

"If I was like my mother than I would be chasing down aliens…trying to make peace," Gaz mocked as Mekura chuckled.

"Your mother always did believe in peace…it was pathetic," Mekura spat as he reached out and tapped the stone again.

The image of Red and Purple appeared in the mini-hologram with them out of disguise. Gaz watched as the image rotated and she remained calm.

"I need you to watch their every move because I need the coordinates to Irk," Mekura explained.

"Then you really plan to go through with it?" Gaz questioned still not interested.

Mekura chuckled and said, "I will destroy the Irkens at any cost."

Gaz watched the image shift back to her brother. Mekura quickly closed the hologram and stuck itback in his desk. A click was heard and a small desk lamp was turned on. Gaz gazed at him with a scowl. Mekura pushed his deep forest green hair from his face and grinned at her showing her twosmall fangs. Gaz only scoffed, thisdidn't scare her, it couldn't scare her after she saw the real him.

"Why should I do this?" Gaz challenged.

"Because…I will finish the rest of your family off if you don't," Mekura calmly answered.

"What makes you think I care for them?" Gaz darkly challenged. "My father is never around…he's almost dead to me and I care nothing for my brother."

"When I searched for the downfall of the Irken Empire I found a flaw with you humans," Mekura spoke as he leaned back and knitted his fingers together. "All humans feel…their emotions are their downfall."

"I am not most humans," Gaz coldly reminded as Mekura chuckled.

"No, but you are held to the promise you made to your mother…do you remember her dying whisper? Can you still hear it…echoing in your head?" Mekura taunted as his voice lowered.

Gaz's eye twitched and she walked over to the desk. She leaned closer to Mekura and began to grin.

"Do you remember how she foiled your plans?" Gaz taunted.

She stepped away from Mekura's desk and took satisfaction in the dark scowl he wore. Mekura leaned across the desk and glared at her.

"You were there…you saw me kill her and I will do the same to your brother…you don't want anymore accidents do you?" Mekura taunted. "You will do as you're told."

"Pff…I guess so…I have nothing better to do," Gaz growled as she threw open the door and stomped out.

Dib opened his mouth to question her and she threw him out of the office. Her eyes were shut tight as they walked out of the school. She cursed Mekura repeatedly in her head.

"The buses left," Dib mumbled as he gazed at the empty parking lot.

Gaz ignored his oblivious statement and began her walk home. There were many things on her mind and she wondered why she cared at all. It wasn't in her nature to care for things.

'Stupid promise,' Gaz scorned, wondering if she only cared because of the promise.

Dib softly hummed something and Gaz looked at him from the corner of her eye. She remembered the soft tune, their mother used to sing it as she set up the telescope in the backyard.

"Stop it!" Gaz snapped.

"What?" Dib questioned.

"Stop humming that damn tune!"

"What is with you?" Dib questioned as he glared at Gaz.

"What's with me?" Gaz questioned. "Maybe it's the fact that my brother is going to be some paranormal loser like our mother."

Dib scowled at that and hid the hurt behind his eyes before he replied, "At least I'm searching for something…you just sit around angry at her and the world."

"You know what Dib? Go ahead and do paranormal studies like her…but you know what? I hate her…I hate the paranormal and any of that crap," Gaz declared.

Dib stood frozen to the spot as Gaz began to walk again. He sadly watched her and exhaled a breath.

"You may hate her…but she always loved you," Dib mumbled.

Gaz stopped and didn't bother to turn around. It was time to go along with the lie of how she died.

"Then why did she kill herself…why did she leave us if she loved us so much?" Gaz harshly whispered.

Gaz kept her eyes closed. She knew her mother didn't commit suicide within her lab. Gaz knew Mekura had poisoned her, and it was her mother who had erased all his data on Irk. Dib remained silent and Gaz walked on knowing that now was not the time to be emotional. She had a family member to keep alive, and she had aliens to spy on. Gaz shivered; maybe she was more like her mother than she thought.

'Protect your brother,' Gaz scowled at the whisper that still haunted her.

* * *

Gaz had gone to Zim's house without speaking a word to him. Dib scowled and entered his own him. The floating screenthat washis father greeted him.

"Hello son!"

"Hey dad," Dib dully replied.

"Tonight we're having beans," Membrane went on to say.

"Hey dad?" Dib suddenly questioned.

"What is it now?"

"Where's mom's stuff?" Dib questioned.

"Whose stuff?"

Dib scowled and replied, "Professor Ivi…where's her stuff?"

"Oh…it's in a closet down the hall and to your right. Why would you want that insane woman's stuff?" Professor Membrane questioned as a small roboarm reached up and scratched his televised head.

Dib rolled his eyes and said, "I'm doing a project."

"I have to go, I have to stop a radioactive rabbit from escaping," Membrane bid.

Dib raised an eyebrow at this and watched as his father turned around. The goggles around his eyes widened and all Dib heard before the television went blank was his Father screaming.

"No! I told you not to give it carrots!"

Dib blinked and pushed pass the monitor and up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and turned right. He came to the door and frowned a bit.

"I never knew we had this closet."

He turned the knob and was surprised to see the closet void of everything but a single box. Dib reached inside and pulled the box out. He dusted the cobwebs and spiders from it and pulled the top off. Dib coughed as dust flew around him. Waving his hand, he cleared the dust away and went back to gazing inside the box. There sat a bunch of journals, they were each labeled. Dib reached inside and pulled out the first journal. The pages cracked as he opened the book. His eyes scanned the first page.

* * *

_Entry 1,_

_I have proceeded to set up the transmitter. I have launched the first of a set of small probes into space. They are no bigger than a tennis ball, but they are able to transmit messages great distances. It is my hope that my message is retrieved by something. I have been working on the project all throughout my pregnancy and seem to be making progress. My husband keeps telling me that carrying the baby is making me insane._

_I believe that there is life out there...I know I can find it and hopefully find a way to change this depraved world. All I can do now is patiently wait for my message to be retrieved.

* * *

_

Dib softly smiled, he used to make fun of that project because her transmitter looked like tennis balls. Dib flipped over a few pages and began to read again.

* * *

_Entry 23_

_It has been three years and I birthed my second child. My son adores his little sister and is constantly trying to show her the stars. I took them out to check the status of the transmitters and found that I had received a message. I couldn't believe my luck as I ran over the waves and searched to decode the message. I had found that after all my failures I had managed to make contact with a Vortian called Fara.

* * *

_

_Entry 24_

_I have conversed with the Vortian Fara many nights and have discovered that there is a race that seeks to conquer the universe. It's amazing the things the Fara has talked of. She spoke of the many races and galaxies. Her Planet is the only place that she sees anymore, she believes that she should share her knowledge before she passes. I have explained to her my own motives and she agrees it would be wonderful to connect the races, though impossible.

* * *

_

_Entry 123_

_I have not been able to contact my friend for three weeks now. I fear the worse has come to pass. Using the design plans she has passed on to me, I plan to build a better ship. I seek to reach the Galactic Council and introduce Humans to all the new life in space. In doing so, I wish to stop this race that seeks to destroy all the planets. Fara told me that they were called…Irkens. I believe these beings could be reasoned with and eventually come to a treaty.

* * *

_

_Entry 167_

_My son has turned five and my daughter has turned four. The night of my daughter's birthday was the night that I made contact of the fifth kind. I ran from the house and came upon him. His body was damaged from the crash, but I have been able to tend to his wounds. I believe he is of a reptilian race due to the features he carries. He has no legs. He travels along a striped tail and at his waist, he becomes more humanoid. His eyes are long and oval like, but next to them are pits, I believe this is for thermal imaging. His mouth comes out a bit much like a snout of the sorts, and his fangs hang a bit over his lower lip. His structure amazes me to know end. His arms are much like human arms, but underneath each finger tip there is a type of substance that clings to any surface. I found that his skin is covered with thousands of black scales._

_I can't wait till it awakes…

* * *

_Author's Note:

Woot! Another update! The plot thickens and in doing so I must change to story description.  
Anywho...I'll try to update soon since stress is becoming less

Please review.


End file.
